When I Met You
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: It was a simple task; investigate the tournament that holds something evil… the Joes chose me for this mission, since my fighting style fits well in this strange tournament. I was prepared to fight in this and stop whoever was behind it. Then... I met you. Snake Eyes x Kasumi.
1. Snake Eyes' POV

**Hello everybody! This is my very first GI Joe/Dead or Alive fanfic, so sorry if it's bad. I talked to two cool fans of GI Joe, and I decided to… well, write something. Marth x Roy, Link x Falco, even Lucas x Meta Knight got their time to shine, why not this couple: Snake Eyes x Kasumi?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GI Joe, Dead or Alive, or its characters.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**When I Met You…**

It was a simple task; investigate the tournament that holds something evil… the Joes chose me for this mission, since my fighting style fits well in this strange tournament. I was prepared to fight in this and stop whoever was behind it. Reports said that it was not Cobra, but… a strange, Japanese creature known as Tengu. It was the "final test" if one was in the final round.

During the tournament, I met some… odd adversaries: a hippie, a thug, and a woman from Texas.

I have met a few ninjas during the tournament, with one in particular the famous Ryu Hayabusa. It was an honor to fight someone as skilled as I am; however, he seemed to have held back, and I defeated him.

Then… in the next round… I met you.

You… with long, beautiful red hair, wearing a blue, side-dye dress, and a sword buckled around your waist. By the way you dress, you were also a ninja…

"Ready?" A voice called.

I kept my pose, ready to battle. Over the years, I have fought against female adversaries, but… for some reason, when I look at you… I can't seem to fight you… it was like something was telling me… to not fight you.

You also kept your pose. It was beautiful; your pose was graceful, ready to strike… ready to dodge any attack that goes your way…

"FIGHT!"

The fight began. You pulled the first move. Sending a flying kick at me, I dodged it by ducking, and I sent an uppercut.

Your yelp of pain not only hurt you… but it also hurt me.

You quickly got up, ready to strike again.

You were wonderful... your fighting style fits a ninja such as you.

That was when something took a strange turn.

We were fighting in the middle of a bridge, with the river crashing on the rough rocks. If one of us were to fall in… we would be dead.

Then… we both heard a rope… breaking.

Suddenly, the ropes holding the suspended bridge collapsed, and we both began to fall.

The audience watching the fight gasped in shock. One voice, who I recognized as Hayabusa's, yelled, "KASUMI!"

_Kasumi…_

Realizing that you were in danger, I quickly grabbed my grappling hook and had it grab onto the edge. You were falling… falling…

With a swift grab, I held onto your petite body, and you were clinging onto my chest, frightened.

My grappling hook helped us up from the cliff, and I pulled you up to safety.

You were shaking… you saw your life flashed before your eyes.

You looked up at me with your lovely, amber eyes, and whispered, "Th-thank you…"

Then, we both realized; the fight was still ongoing.

However, you forfeit the match. I was the winner, ready to face Tengu.

The next thing I know, I was up against a large creature, with a long nose and leaves for hands.

I was prepared to fight.

You were there, cheering for me from the sidelines. You knew that this fight is important to me…

Thanks to my fighting and dodging skills, I finally managed to beat this Tengu, and I won a prize of a hundred thousand dollars.

Not that I care about the money; I was glad that my mission was complete.

I was packing my bags, ready to leave the tournament, until you stopped me.

"H-hello…" You said, smiling.

I said nothing, due to my lack of voice.

"I just wanted to say…" You said, "Thank you… for saving my life back there. If you weren't there… I…"

I placed my hands on both of your shoulders, nodding in understanding. You seemed to have understood me.

"Wh-what is your name?"

I grabbed my badge, showing you my name.

"…Snake Eyes?"

I nodded.

You smiled. "It's… nice to meet you, Snake Eyes… I'm Kasumi."

I nodded.

You looked down at my packed bags, and you frowned.

"…You're leaving?" You asked.

I sadly nodded.

"…I see… You have a home to go to…" You looked down, and… I noticed the tears in your eyes.

My first instinct was to hug you… and so I did. I held on to you, comforting you.

You gasped in shock, but you melted in my embrace, sobbing.

It seems that a horrible memory had surfaced to you. I did the best I could to comfort you.

After a while, I let you go. You looked up at me.

"Snake Eyes… are you… are you going to come back to the next tournament?"

Now this is a good question. Should I…?

I decided: yes.

I nodded. This made you smile with happiness. Your smile… was so sweet to see.

"I hope… we can meet again, Snake Eyes."

I waved goodbye to you, and I left the tournament.

When I met you… it was a meeting I'll never forget.

* * *

**And done! Hope it wasn't too bad…**

**Comment/review please :)**


	2. Kasumi's POV

****What? You thought that was it?****

****THINK AGAIN! *evil cackle*****

****Anyway… ENJOY!****

* * *

****When I Met You: Kasumi's POV****

It was yet another Dead or Alive tournament. This time, Tengu had returned for this tournament, and anyone who made it to the finals are up against him.

While I was waiting in the lobby, I heard rumors that there was a newcomer. I heard that he was an American ninja that works in the military.

I paid no mind; I have to win this tournament anyway…

The tournament had started, and I was going up the ranks. I can imagine how proud Master Ryu would be…

...Ryu. I heard that he was up against the newcomer, but he had lost. Did he held back for this newcomer? I don't know.

Then… I met you.

You were donning a black ninja suit with a mask covering your entire face. You had swords and guns buckled to your waist. I had never seen someone like you before, and it was a nice surprise.

"Ready?"

You were in your battle pose, ready to fight. You had a lovely pose; arms in the right way, feet on the ground…

I was also in my battle pose, ready to battle you. However… for some reason… I don't want to. Something tells me that I shouldn't fight you.

"FIGHT!"

As soon as the voice called, we began to fight. I started off with a high kick. You dodged, and you uppercut me.

I yelped in pain. I then got back up and kicked you.

You grunted. It broke my heart to see you harmed this way…

Then… it happened.

You stopped fighting, as if you were hearing something…

Then… the bridge collapsed.

I heard the audience in the sidelines gasped, and I heard Ryu yelled, "KASUMI!"

I looked down at the river, and its rough waves hit the rocks.

I was falling to my death…

Then, you suddenly grabbed me, holding me tight as you swung on a rope. I buried my face in your chest, scared and shaking. I held on to you tightly, not wanting to let go…

It was the best feeling, holding you close like that.

We climbed up the cliff and you helped me up from it. I stared at your hidden face, shaking.

You saved my life.

"Th-thank you…" I whispered.

You said nothing. You only stared at me.

That was when we realized that the fight was still going.

However, I felt that you needed to win this… for some reason.

"I-I'll forfeit this match." I said.

You stared at me in shock. I looked at you and smiled. I wanted to at least return the favor to you…

I watched you fight Tengu. You were wonderful; dodging his agile attacks and countering. I was at the sidelines, cheering for you.

You won the tournament, and I was happy for you.

The next day… everyone was ready to go home… but I… I don't have a home.

As I walked down the hall, I saw you packing up your bags. I wanted to talk to you… at least one time.

I stopped you, and you looked down at me.

"H-hello…" I said, smiling.

You stared at me, saying nothing. I assumed that you cannot speak, so I continued, "I just wanted to say… Thank you… for saving my life back there. If you weren't there… I…"

You placed your hands on both of my shoulders, as if you were saying, "It is all right."

I smiled at you. "Wh-what is your name?"

You pulled out a badge… something I had never seen before. It read: "Snake Eyes."

"...Snake Eyes?"

You nodded.

What a strange name… yet, it's so attractive…

"It's… nice to meet you, Snake Eyes… I'm Kasumi."

I stared down at your packed bags, and a frown appeared on my face.

"...You're leaving?" I asked.

You sadly nodded. My heart broke in two when you responded. But I know that you have a home to go to… friends and family to see at home…

"…I see… You have a home to go to…"

_Home…_

I began to tear up, the memories of my past flooding inside my head.

You reacted by holding me close right away. I stared at you, shocked, but I sobbed in your chest.

It was wonderful… like last time.

After a little while, you let me go. I stared up at you.

"Snake Eyes… are you… are you going to come back to the next tournament?" I asked.

You didn't respond; not even shaking your head 'yes' or 'no'. You were pondering what to do.

_Please say yes… please say yes…_

You nodded, which made my heart jump with joy.

I smiled happily at you. "I hope… we can meet again, Snake Eyes."

You nodded, and we said farewell.

When I met you… it was a fantastic experience.

* * *

A year after the tournament, another tournament was being held. Everyone was gathered around, talking and laughing.

I sat on one of the waiting chairs, thinking about you.

_Will he… will he come back? _I thought. You promised that we'll meet again.

Then, I saw the doors open.

You came in.

I stared at you, and you did the same.

I quickly jumped out of my seat and ran to you, tackling you into a hug.

"Welcome back, Snake Eyes…" I whispered, smiling at you.

We finally get to meet again…

* * *

****And that's it for this story! Hope you guys enjoyed!****


End file.
